To the darkened skies once more and ever onward
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Lord Voldemort hat die Schlacht um Hogwarts gewonnen und Harry ist gestorben. Doch damit ist es noch nicht zu Ende. Er ersinnt ein mörderisches Spiel, um schließlich nur die wertvollsten Geschöpfe in Hogwarts zu behalten...
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alle H.P Chars gehören Harry Potter, Battle Royale gehört Kaneshiro? Oder spielt er da nur mit? Egal, es gehört nicht mir. Ist kein direktes Crossover, aber der Plot ist ziemlich vorherbestimmt durch die Battle Royale Geschichte. Wer den Tod heißgeliebter Harry Potter Charaktere nicht verkraften kann, der ist hier falsch. Hier geht's nur um kranken Scheiß. Deswegen ist das Rating vor der Insel zwar 18, aber ich werde auf 18 AVL hoch setzen. Der Ausgangspunkt ist folgender: Lord Voldemort möchte gerne ein wenig aufräumen unter den Blutsverrätern und Muggelgeborenen. Harry Potter ist in der finalen Schlacht um Hogwarts bereits gefallen und wird hier weder wiederbelebt noch sonst was. Ebenfalls wird es wohl auch Slash geben und eventuell auch andere Pairings, aber der Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf dem Überleben. Have fun. Wer das hier nicht ab kann, den möchte ich dann auch direkt nach draußen schicken. Horror/Splatter/Tragödie. Text? Na klar, von VNV Nation. Dark Angel dieses Mal, eines der bekanntesten Lieder. _

..::~::..

To the darkened skies once more and ever onward

_Give me time I will be clear.  
Given time you'll understand  
What possesses me to right what you have suffered.  
I'm in this mood because of scorn.  
I'm in a mood for total war. _

..::~::..

Unruhig schritt Lord Voldemort auf und ab. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn warten ließ. Der Elderstab hüpfte unruhig in seiner Hand auf und ab.

„Du." fauchte er einen seiner Todesser an. Er kannte den Namen dieses Mannes nicht und es war ihm auch gleichgültig. „Bring mir die Malfoys. Sofort."

Der Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an und Lord Voldemort ließ sich wieder auf seinem Sessel nieder. Die samtige Lehne, der reich verzierte Tisch, es war ein Triumph in Dumbledores Büro zu sitzen. Jedes der Bilder hatte er zerfetzt, keiner der dort Gezeigten ließ sich noch einmal blicken. Ein unbedachter Moment. Er durfte seinem Zorn nicht jedes Mal derartig nachgeben, das war Schwäche. Und er hatte noch so viel vor sich.

Der Todesser kehrte zurück, seinen Zauberstab auf den Rücken von Lucius Malfoy gerichtet, der seine Frau an der Hand hinter sich her zerrte.

Er musterte sie Beide mit einem Lächeln. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Sie waren ein lustiges Spielzeug gewesen, aber die Schonzeit war vorbei.

„Ich denke euer Sohn gibt einen ganz passablen Teilnehmer ab, nicht wahr?"

Lord Voldemort sah mit Genugtuung, wie Narzissa Malfoys Gesicht bleich wurde. Sie wagte es nicht, ihm zu widersprechen. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Vielleicht noch ein wenig rührseliges Gebettel, doch das langweilte ihn oftmals schnell.

Lucius Malfoys Gesicht war jedoch unergründlich, er hatte sich besser im Griff als seine Frau.

„Wir sollten die nötigen Vorbereitungen treffen, meint ihr nicht auch?" Liebevoll strich er über den Elderstab. Die Karte des Rumtreibers lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Zunächst definieren wir das Spielfeld."

Sein Zauberstab zog eine rote Linie um das Gelände von Hogwarts. Beinahe zärtlich betrachtete er nun die Karte. Lord Voldemort winkte Rookwood aus dem Schatten zu sich. „Die Teilnehmer?" hakte er nach.

„Sind gekennzeichnet und bereits in der großen Halle versammelt. Im Moment sind sie geschockt, bereit von euch geweckt zu werden, mein Lord."

„Wunderbar." Er schwang den Elderstab und die aufgeschlitzten Leinwände der Bilder reparierten sich von selbst. Doch zeigten sie jetzt nicht mehr die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Jetzt zeigten sie viele verschiedene Orte in Hogwarts. Vier Stück zeigten die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser. Eines zeigte die große Halle, ein anderes den Kerker, das nächste den Astronomieturm.

„Sind die Zauberstäbe intakt?" fragte er begierig. Der Mann zu Rookwoods Rechten nickte beflissentlich.

„Ja, mein Lord. Sie erscheinen nun auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, wenn ihr es wünscht."

„Die restlichen Todesser haben Quartier in Hogsmeade bezogen." beeilte sich Rookwood hinzuzufügen. Ausnahmsweise machte es ihm einmal keinen Spaß, sich an den kleinen Streitigkeiten seiner Untergebenen zu erfreuen, die er nur zu gerne anstachelte.

„Dann wird es Zeit die Zonen festzulegen." Das manische Glimmen in seinen Augen ließ Lucius Malfoy einen Schritt zurück taumeln.

Weitere Linien erschienen auf der Karte der Rumtreiber. Wie ironisch, dass sie am Ende doch ihm diente. Die Linien teilten das Schloss in sechzehn Bereiche. Sie waren blau und leuchteten hell.

„Das könnt Ihr nicht tun." Diese Stimme gehörte Narzissa Malfoy. Ihre Augen glühten in blinder Wut.

Ein niedliches kleines Dingen. Nun, er war über solche Sachen generell erhaben. „Ich kann und ich werde. Euer Sohn gehört zumindest zu der engeren Favoritengruppe."

„Favoritengruppe?" Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich ihr Herz beschleunigte.

„Nun, wenn man nicht ein wenig wettet, macht das ganze doch nur halb so viel Spaß."

Sie versuchte den Griff ihres Mannes zu lockern, oh sie machte ihm Freude, wie sie ihn nun hasserfüllt anstarrte, doch ihr Mann, der elende Spielverderber riss sie schließlich an den Haaren zurück. Wimmernd sank sie auf den Boden und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

„Hast du mir noch etwas zu fragen?" sagte er sanft.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wunderbar." Lord Voldemort hob den Elderstab erneut. Vierzig Namen glühten auf diesem Pergament auf. Er kannte diese Liste auswendig. Jeden einzelnen Namen betrachtete er mit größter Zärtlichkeit.

„Sind sämtliche Todesser auf ihren Posten?" fragte er Rookwood.

„Ja, Herr."

„Das Gepäck?"

„Bereit." meldete sich der Mann neben Rookwood erneut. Wie hieß der nur? War das wichtig? Nein. Nur sein kleines Spiel, das war jetzt wichtig. Er verspürte ein Hochgefühl, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Schafft mir die Lehrer herbei." befahl er seinen zwei Türwächtern.

Die Beiden beeilten sich, hinaus zu kommen. Der gewisse Anreiz brachte ihn dazu, beschwingt auf und ab zu schreiten. Immer wieder wiegte er den Elderstab in der Hand. Was er damit alles verbringen konnte. Eigentlich eine Verschwendung, ihn jetzt als Spielzeug zu benutzen.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und hob den Stab wieder über das Pergament. Eine tickende Uhr erschien in der rechten Ecke. Sie zählte herunter. 72 Stunden.

„Macht es euch bequem." forderte er die Malfoys auf. Mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschienen zwei Sessel aus dem Nichts. „Ihr sollt in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht überrascht euer Sohn mich. Oder euch?"

Beide Malfoys taten wie geheißen, auch wenn Narzissa sich nun an ihre Sessellehnen festkrallte, bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Sie bewegte ihren Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen und er wandte sich nun langsam ihr zu.

„Ja?" sagte er nun beinahe zärtlich und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Lass meinen Sohn gehen." Sie sah ihn nicht an, das machte ihn wütend und mit dem Elderstab zwang er sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Aber wäre das denn fair?" fragte er sanft. „Du hast mich angelogen. Du hast Lord Voldemort angelogen. Da ist es doch nur fair, wenn du ein wenig für deine Lügen büßen musst, nicht wahr?"

Sie gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, antwortete jedoch nicht mehr.

Das Portal des Büros öffnete sich und zwei seiner Todesser führten die übrig gebliebenen Lehrer von Hogwarts hinein, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Pomona Sprout und Sybill Trelawney.

„Das ist alles?" herrschte er seine Todesser an.

„Herr, wir konnten nur noch diese finden. Der Rest ist wohl nicht mehr am Leben, oder entflohen."

Er schnaubte unbeherrscht. Entflohen? „Sorge dafür, dass Dolohow sie findet." knurrte er entschlossen, wandte sich dann jedoch seinen Gästen zu, ganz wie ein Gastgeber, der liebe Freunde in seinem Salon empfängt.

„Willkommen." Lord Voldemort machte eine einladende Geste. „Wo bleiben nur meine Manieren. Setzen Sie sich doch."

Die Angesprochenen hatten keine andere Wahl, der Elderstab peitschte durch die Luft und sie fanden sich auf dem Boden wieder.

„Sie sollen nun hautnah mit den neuen Lehrmethoden auf Hogwarts bekannt gemacht werden. Für diejenigen, die ihren Lehrstuhl behalten möchten, ist dies wichtig zu wissen."

Mc Gonagall versuchte sich zu erheben, doch er gab ihr einen unwirschen Tritt.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, _Professor._"

Stöhnend sackte sie zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, während die anderen Beiden ein Stück zurück krochen.

„Es gibt zu wenig wertvolles Schülermaterial. Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, kurzum jede Menge Abschaum. Ich möchte nur wertvolle Objekte an meiner neuen Schule haben. Und daher werden wir diese aussortieren. Es mag durchaus sein, dass sich sogar ein Schlammblut als wertvoll erweisen kann. Das glaube ich zwar nicht, aber vielleicht überraschen sie mich ja."

Er wies auf auf eine der Leinwände, die er zusammengeflickt hatte. „Hier können Sie die Teilnehmer studieren. Aktuell schlafen sie in der großen Halle, aufgebahrt neben den Leichen. Wollen wir einmal sehen, was geschieht, wenn sie zwischen den Toten erwachen?"

Das Bild zeigte nun verschiedene Schüler von Hogwarts. Grüne Tinte erschien am Bildrand und nannte die Namen, während das magische Bild erbarmungslos Schüler um Schüler zeigte, der an seinem _Spiel _teilnahm. Hermine Granger, Status: Schlammblut, Ginny Weasley, Status: Blutsverräter, Cho Chang, Status: Halbblut, Ronald Weasley, Status: Blutsverräter, Luna Lovegood, Status: Blutsverräter, Draco Malfoy, Status: Blutsverräter... Die Liste war endlos. Vierzig Namen, die sich immer und immer wieder wiederholten.

Bei dem letzten, gezeigten Bild, sprang Narzissa auf und wollte näher an das Bild heran treten, doch er zwang sie zu Boden.

„Crucio." sagte er kalt. Narzissa krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen, (was wusste sie schon von wahren Schmerzen?), doch ihr Mund blieb geschlossen und sie schrie nicht. Sie hatte Mumm.

„Keiner kommt den Requisiten zu nahe. Wie soll das Spiel sonst von statten gehen?" tadelte Lord Voldemort sie, wie ein ungezogenes Kind.

„Wir wollen nun einmal die Teilnehmer wecken. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn sie wichtige Zeit verschlafen, nicht wahr?"

„Was geschieht mit ihnen?" fragte Pomona Sprout angstvoll.

„Wenn sie sich gut anstellen gar nichts." erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Werde diese vierzig Schüler ausdünnen. Wer überlebt hat sich Lord Voldemorts Respekt verdient. Er mag danach gehen, wohin er will."

„Überleben?" Mc Gonagalls Lippen hatten sich nur leicht bewegt, aber er hatte sie genau gehört.

„Ganz recht. Überleben." Dann richtete er seinen Stab auf seinen Hals und sprach: „Sonorus."


	2. Regel Nummer 1: Breche keine Regel

Lunas Kopf schmerzte schlimm, als sie erwachte. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt, sie war nicht von alleine aufgewacht. Es knackte im Gewölbe der magischen Decke. Sie war in Hogwarts. Wie war sie dort nur hingekommen? Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, dass sie durch einen langen Tunnel gegangen war. Ach, wie lästig. Sie schob es auf die Schlickschlupfe, die bei solchen Gelegenheiten stets zur Stelle waren, wenn man sie überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und streckte sich. Dann jedoch wurde sie ein wenig stutzig. Warum lag sie neben einer Leiche? Es war ganz offensichtlich eine Leiche, denn das Gesicht der Person hatte sich schon ungesund verfärbt. Luna schüttelte sich kurz und stand dann auf. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Leichen, aber sie wunderte sich ein wenig, warum sie bei ihnen lag. Auch zu ihrer Rechten lag eine. Die kannte sie sogar. Verwundert blickte sie in das Gesicht von Remus Lupin. War das nicht ihr alter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Es tat ihr aufrichtig leid, ihn hier liegen zu sehen. Im Tod hielt er die Hand einer ziemlich kleinen, mausgrauen Frau. Luna konnte sich erinnern, auch sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben, erinnerte sich aber nicht an ihren Namen.

War sie denn die Einzige, die noch lebte? Verrückt. Vielleicht hatte man sie auch für Tod gehalten und dazu gelegt. Ihr Vater hatte ihr öfters etwas vom Scheintod erzählt, wenn man Beispielsweise von einem Hugel gebissen wurde, fiel man in den Todesschlaf und alle hielten einen für Tod. Vielleicht war ihr so etwas passiert? Auch, wenn sie bisher keine Hugel in Hogwarts entdeckt hatte.

Unweit neben ihr regte sich jedoch noch jemand. Standen jetzt die Toten wieder auf? Luna beobachtete das Schauspiel mäßig interessiert. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, von denen sie sich beeindrucken ließ. Lebende Tote gehörten jedenfalls nicht dazu.

„Luna?", rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie wandte sich um. „Oh, Hallo Neville!"

Neville machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf sie zu. „Bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Ich bin aufgewacht und um mich herum waren alle...", er schauderte, „tot."

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine dritte Stimme.

Fröhlich winkte Luna ihr. Das war die Stimme von Ginny Weasley.

„Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Neville.

Immer mehr Schüler regten sich unter den vermeintlich Toten und am Ende zählte Luna insgesamt vierzig Schüler. Erstaunt blickte sie sich um. Da waren Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley, aber auch Leute wie Draco Malfoy oder Blaise Zabini, überhaupt folgte das hier keinem System, die Schüler waren unterschiedlich alt und gehörten allen Häusern an. Was war denn nur vorher geschehen?

„Ein herzliches Willkommen an meine Debütanten", sagte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme. Einige Schüler hielten sich die Ohren zu. Luna lauschte verträumt. Das war Voldemort, sie hatte seine Stimme schon einmal an diesem Tag gehört.

„Sie sind meine Objekte für einen allerersten Testlauf des neuen Erlasses des Zaubereiministeriums. Aber ich will Sie nicht mit Politik langweilen, dazu sind Sie auch gar nicht da."

Luna trat neben Hermine und Ron, die zur Decke sahen und lauschten.

„Wie Sie sehen, sind Sie gerade in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Wir haben Hogwarts in verschiedene Zonen unterteilt. Um diese Zonen anzusehen, befragen Sie die Gemälde."

Sie sah sich um, doch in der großen Halle gab es nur das Deckengemälde, das den Himmel zeigte. Doch tatsächlich zeigte es nun einen Lageplan von Hogwarts an. Bunte Linien trennten verschiedene Bereiche und Teile des Schlosses. Luna zählte sechzehn Bereiche und staunte über die klaren, blauen Linien. Rote Punkte flammten in einem der Bereiche auf. Das waren sie. Das war die große Halle.

„Wie Sie außerdem sehen können, hat dieses kleine Spiel vierzig Teilnehmer."

Luna sah sich verwundert um. Waren sie wirklich so viele? Tatsächlich, bei den Worten hatten sich immer mehr Schüler erhoben, die sie für tot gehalten hatte. Sie sah so viele bekannte Gesichter, auch einige aus ihrem eigenen Haus. Cho Chang war da und Padma Patil und so viele andere. Sogar einige Slytherins erkannte sie, was sie sehr verwunderte.

„Sie alle haben nun die Ehre, an diesem einzigartigen Projekt teilzunehmen. Dabei geht es um Ihr Überleben. Diejenigen, die nicht mitspielen möchten, sollten sich zumindest meine Worte zu Ende anhören. Wir wollen ja die Fairness wahren."

Einige Schüler keuchten erschrocken.

„Wer sich nicht an die Spielregeln hält", fuhr die Stimme erbarmungslos fort, „stirbt. Sie haben drei Tage, um ihr Überleben zu sichern. Überraschen Sie mich. Seien Sie kreativ. Überall im Schloss gibt es ein paar hilfreiche Gegenstände. Ihnen ist sicherlich klar, dass es nicht reicht, einfach nur dazusitzen. Sie müssen sich Ihr Leben erhalten. Jeder Ihrer Mitschüler hat jederzeit die Gelegenheit, Sie zu töten."

Die Schüler verstummten. Luna sah ein wenig verwirrt drein. Töten? Nein, sie würde ganz bestimmt niemanden töten. Das war doch absurd.

„Am Ende des dritten Tages erwarte ich fünf Überlebende. Sind es mehr als fünf. Nun, dann muss ich leider von einem unerfreulichen Detail Gebrauch machen."

Luna fühlte sich plötzlich benommen, ihre Kehle wurde heiß und brannte, als schneide sie jemand mit einem Messer. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie auf Hermines Hals das dunkle Mal. Nicht so groß, wie es die Todesser trugen, viel kleiner war es und es war nicht schwarz, es war rot.

„Ihre Zauberstäbe finden Sie in Ihren Umhängen."

Die Umstehenden kramten alle in ihren Taschen herum und tatsächlich, jeder hatte seinen Zauberstab.

„Das dunkle Mal erlaubt mir die Kontrolle über Sie. Wer sich in der falschen Zone aufhält. Oder sich vielleicht entschließt, nicht an dem Spiel teilzunehmen, der wird Bekanntschaft mit dem dunklen Mal machen. Was mich nun zu den Zonen bringt", fuhr die Stimme im Plauderton fort. „Es gibt sechzehn Zonen. Manche davon sind zu verschiedenen Zeiten verboten. Ich werde sie Ihnen mitteilen. Halten Sie sich in einer verbotenen Zone auf." Sie hörten ein gruseliges Geräusch, doch eine Erklärung kam nicht.

„Wenn Sie sich nicht von selbst auf fünf reduzieren können, dann überlebt niemand. So einfach ist das Spiel schon. Ist doch eigentlich ganz simpel, nicht wahr?"

Hatte sie gerade richtig verstanden? Sie sollte jemanden töten? Das würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht tun.

„Hey!", rief sie.

„Ah...", machte die Stimme, „Miss Lovegood hat eine Frage?"

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht mitmache?"

„Wunderbar, wunderbar!", er klang nun eindeutig erregt. „Eine Freiwillige. Es gibt immer jemanden, an dem man ein Exempel statuieren kann. Treten Sie nach vorn."

Ginny hastete auf Luna zu, doch die Stimme fuhr unerbittlich fort: „Miss Weasley, sehen Sie zu, dass sie Abstand zu Miss Lovegood gewinnen."

„Komm zurück, Luna!", schrien nun auch einige andere, doch Luna betrachtete sie nur mit ihren erstaunten Glubschaugen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und brach ihn entzwei. „Ich werde niemanden töten."

Stille. Dann hörten sie das Lachen. Es war ekelerregend und laut. „Ganz ausgezeichnet, Miss Lovegood. Sie sind das perfekte Beispiel. Prägen Sie alle sich nun ganz genau ein, was geschieht, wenn sie sich nicht an die Spielregeln halten."

Luna wartete. Nichts geschah. Dann, ganz plötzlich, begann das dunkle Mal auf ihrem Hals zu brennen, sie schrie, wie von Sinnen, ihre Kehle öffnete sich an den Kanten des dunklen Mals und helles Blut sprudelte hervor.

Überall taumelten die Schüler nun rückwärts, nur Ginny nicht, die zu Luna hin stürmte und ihre Hände auf die Wunde presste. Mehr und mehr Blut spritzte hervor, die Luft zum atmen blieb ihr Weg und am Ende sackte Luna auf die harten, kalten Fliesen und regte sich nicht mehr. So einfach war sterben also...

„Wie Sie alle sehen können, hat Miss Lovegood gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Dies geschieht mit allen, die das Gleiche tun. Wann immer Sie sich in einer verbotenen Zone befinden, oder aber Sie sich weigern, mitzuspielen. Sie werden jetzt alle die Halle verlassen, in der Reihenfolge, in der ich Sie aufrufe. Ich werde Ihnen zwischendurch einen aktuellen Zwischenstand über die Überlebenden geben. Sicherlich möchten Sie gerne wissen, ob Ihre kleinen Freunde noch leben."

Hermine übergab sich geräuschvoll auf einen Hügel von Schutt, während Ron ihr geistesabwesend über den Rücken strich.

„Haben Sie diese Regeln verstanden?"

Schweigen.

„Ich werte das als ja. Abott, Hannah."

Die verängstigte Hufflepuff trat vor und sah sich unsicher um.

„Gehen Sie nur" sagte die Stimme gönnerhaft.

Hannah stürmte aus der Halle und ihre Schritte hallten unheimlich von den blanken Fliesen wider.


End file.
